Felipe Neto
Felipe Neto Rodrigues Vieira (born ) is a Brazilian manager, vlogger, gamer, actor, comedian and writer from Rio de Janeiro. He ranks as the third most subscribed Brazilian on YouTube behind whinderssonnunes and Canal KondZilla, once being the most subscribed Brazilian on YouTube, even being the first Brazilian to reach one million subscribers on YouTube in 2012. Felipe is also the founder of "Paramaker", which is a YouTube business network dedicated to preofessionalizing Brazil's online video market. The network currently manages over 5,000 channels. Early Life When he was a teenager, he started taking theater class and performing in some shows. He also created a telemessage company. Eventually it went into bankruptcy, mostly because he was only 14 years of age. Career He started uploading videos to YouTube in April 2010 on his main channel, felipeneto, in which he made four years prior. Then, he talked about celebrities, movies, everyday life and regular people in a funny but also aggressive and criticising way. His videos met controversy but also praise from the public, especially in Brazil, and in November 2010, his channel had already received over 60 million total video views, making his channel be within the top 500 most viewed YouTube channels in the world. The same time, his channel first appeared in the top 100 most subscribed YouTube channels of all time with nearly 400,000 subscribers, making him have the second most subscribed Brazilian channel in the process. It hasn't left the list since. Due to his polarizingness, he participated in advertising campaigns and became the advertising boy of some brands. However the same year, Neto declined an invitation to work as a reporter for a Brazilian television show but made his first television appearance on December 11 that year on the show, "Será Que Faz Sentido?" (Does It Make Sense?) which consisted of him and others commentating on the showing of a story of a younger actor trying to make a television show. By 2011, Felipe had already been nominated for his first two awards on his online career which included winning "Web Star of the year" at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards and being nominated for "Personality of the year" at the 2010 4º Prêmio Tudo de Bom! All the awards he was nominated for in 2011, he won. The awards included winning Vem, Gente! at the 2011 YouPix, winning "Vlogger of the year" at the same event, and winning "Greatest discovery of the year on Internet" at the 2011 Prêmio Jovem Brasileiro. In the same year, he founded the first ever YouTube network company for Brazilian YouTubers "Paramaker Network", which focuses on professionalizing the brand. In July that year, Neto made his second ever appearance on television where he appeared on the show, "Até que Faz Sentido!" (It Does Make Sense!). There, he gave his opinion regarding different types of traffic and the people involved in it along with hearing others but in a more informal way then he was on the internet. In the late summer of 2012, Felipe's YouTube channel became the first Brazilian and Portuguese language YouTube channel to reach one million subscribers, three years and four months after Fred was the very first to reach that number. The same year, Neto received his last award to date at the 2012 YouPix event which was for "Entertainer of the year". In 2013, Felipe started to take part in more online series', movies, and theater projects, collaborating with celebrities in the process. Many of these works were on various media platforms such as Netflix. Also that year, he released his first book called "Não Faz Sentido!" However, the same year, Felipe was surpassed by Porta dos Fundos which meant he no longer had the most subscribed Brazilian channel on YouTube. The next year, Neto announced on his social media that he was going to take three week course at Harvard University. Felipe took the first module of the Owner/President Manager program the first week that year and looks forward to completing the second and third course weeks soon. In October 2015, Felipe sold his control of Paramaker to Webmedia, a French media company. The current CEO of the company is French Argentine Luther Peczanand while Felipe became responsible for the company's creative nucleus. List Of Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: August 2, 2012. *2 million subscribers: April 23, 2013. *3 million subscribers: July 16, 2014. *4 million subscribers: May 12, 2015. *5 million subscribers: March 20, 2016. *6 million subscribers: August 28, 2016. *7 million subscribers: November 10, 2016. *8 million subscribers: January 5, 2017. *9 million subscribers: February 21, 2017. *10 million subscribers: April 13, 2017. *11 million subscribers: May 24, 2017. *12 million subscribers: June 29, 2017. *13 million subscribers: August 8, 2017. *14 million subscribers: September 21, 2017. *15 million subscribers: October 23, 2017. *16 million subscribers: November 21, 2017. *17 million subscribers: December 21, 2017. *18 million subscribers: January 16, 2018. *19 million subscribers: February 10, 2018. *20 million subscribers: March 23, 2018. *21 million subscribers: May 6, 2018. *22 million subscribers: June 17, 2018. *23 million subscribers: July 20, 2018. *24 million subscribers: August 12, 2018. *25 million subscribers: September 7, 2018. *26 million subscribers: October 7, 2018. *27 million subscribers: November 4, 2018. *28 million subscribers: December 7, 2018. *29 million subscribers: January 1, 2019. *30 million subscribers: January 23, 2019. *31 million subscribers: March 3, 2019. *32 million subscribers: April 24, 2019. *33 million subscribers: June 20, 2019. *34 million subscribers: August 16, 2019. *35 million subscribers: November 18, 2019. *36 million subscribers: February 1, 2020. List Of Video View Milestones *1 billion views: April 17, 2017. *2 billion views: October 23, 2017. *3 billion views: March 15, 2018. *4 billion views: July 28, 2018. *5 billion views: October 30, 2018. *6 billion views: February 13, 2019. *7 billion views: June 1, 2019. *8 billion views: October 21, 2019. This page was created by Wwefanboi on October 15, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views